


Let's Kill Tonight

by noumenon



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, highschoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from RvB jamboree<br/>http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2092.html?thread=103468#cmt103468</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happy and I guess Felix and Locus aren't unhappy in this so technically I didn't fail.

Felix leaned against Locus who was trying to sneak glances at the textbook he had open next to him on the couch. Despite the distraction, he wasn’t doing horribly in his one on one fight with Felix in Halo. This was because every time Locus looked over, Felix looked over at him and got annoyed. Finally Felix lost because he got up and threw his controller at Locus’s head. 

“That’s it! We’re going outside if you’re going to keep trying to study. You already have an A in all your classes. You don’t need to study. You need to pay attention to me.” Felix tugged on Locus’s arm until he gave in and let the smaller boy drag him out of the room. He did manage to grab his AEG airsoft AK47 on his way out, knowing Felix would complain if he didn’t grab it and would not take being dragged out as an excuse. Locus’s parents were absent, which was normal, so they didn’t have to bother running anything by them. Not that Felix would bother if they were home. 

Once they were out of the house and the spring fall breeze of outside was blowing against them Felix let Locus’s arm go and turned to kiss him quickly. Locus smiled softly. As much as Felix may annoy him, he could not deny that he really did love him. He wasn’t quite sure if Felix felt the same way back. It was hard to tell with him if it was lust or love or even just boredom, but he never strayed from Locus and in the end, Locus decided that was enough. 

Felix made grabby hands at the airsoft gun in Locus’s hand. “Give it here! I want to shoot a fucking squirrel.” He grinned. Locus rolled his eyes and handed the gun over. It didn’t take long for Felix to give it back because he wasn’t fond of carrying the heavy weapon and they couldn’t shoot anything until they were must further into the woods than just a few feet. 

“Okay, now hand it over.” Felix held his arms out and once again Locus let him have the gun. 

“Be careful.” He warned.

“I have a gun, I don’t need to be careful.” Felix scoffed as he started to shoot into the trees. He wasn’t aiming at anything in particular, so all that came down was leaves and twigs for a while. Until a birds nest fell.

Locus made his way over to it first. Two eggs in the nest were shattered and he could see what would have become a robin inside the delicate shells. Two more sustained damage that likely killed the chicks inside. One was unharmed. 

It was. Then, Felix shot it. Laughing when some of the embryo got on Locus’s face.

“Why did you do that?” Locus asked, standing up to face his partner. 

“Because it’s fun.” Was Felix’s explanation. Locus probably would have pushed further on the topic, but Felix was kissing him again. Killing seemed to get him in the mood for intimacy and that derailed Locus’s entire train of thought.

Felix wiped off some of the bird from Locus’s forehead. His bright green eyes never seemed more alive than they did in this moment and Locus couldn’t help himself but to cup his face with both hands and kiss him hard.

“See. We’re having fun.” Felix grinned.

“Whatever you say, Felix.” Locus said, and they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Felix having green eyes and Locus having orange eyes


End file.
